Esther
Esther is the original Luna Bambini. She was first introduced in Renesmee's Teenage Story. She is the mother to the Life and Death twins, Anelie and Lidiya and both she and her daughters are famous in the vampire world. They reside in the Volturi, making the Volturi impossible to be ever overthrown. She is also the grandmother of Allesandra Cullen, The Volturi Princess. Personality and Description Name Esther was born with just one name, since she was born long before the idea of surnames. Esther was a name granted by the witches that her mother wanted her to have. 'Esther' means 'Star' and is of Persian origin, this is because of Esther's mother being of Persian descendant. Throughout her life Esther has changed her name a few times, for protection and to honour long gone friends, Leah, Emerald, Grace and Katherine were all women who helped her at one point and whom she loved. Later on in her life, around the time she met Ezra she began using the surname Josephson for convenience, after all her fathers name was Joseph and it would have been her surname had it been a cultural norm when she was born. She has had various nicknames over her life too, mostly 'The Original' or 'Life and Death's Mother'. Her official married name is Esther Balev, however she does not use this name, although legally Balev is her surname. As she is famous over the vampire world she has a few names people refer her as: 'Esther', 'Esther Cullen' (because of her link to the Cullens), 'Esther Balev' (her official name, mostly only in reference to Aleksander), 'The Original' (being the orignal Luna Bambini and oldest Vampire creature) and 'The Mother of Life and Death' (because shes the mother of the famous Life and Death Twins. Abilities Esthers main ability is to copy and retain any ability she comes in contact with. There are a few exceptions of this, for example she cannot copy an ability belonging to a Luna Bambini or Child of Luna Bambini. She can copy Witches , Vampires , Vampire/Human Hybrids and Luna Bambini Hybrids. Esther has to learn an ability once copied, she cannot use it straight away like Christian and Addison Wright . Some abilities take minutes, some take years for her to learn. However once she has an ability she will always have it at her disposal, she can also use abilities to enhance others and make new abilities. Esther first learnt of her true abilities when she was a teenager and fully accepted and embraced who she was. List of some abilities (taken from BNC Blog) Born Abilities *Ability to copy others abilities and retain them *Ability to copy power of others *Ability to merge abilities retained and create new ones Copied Mental Abilities + original owner *Charmer – Unknown *Language (knows every language in existence) - Unknown *History of someone’s mind – merged ability *Ability to see ‘scars’ in minds (when someone is missing memories) – merged ability *True Sight (ability to see the core of peoples personalities) - unknown *Lie detector - merged ability *Illusion of Pain – Jane *Cut off senses – Alec *Mental invisibility – Afton *Thought deletion - Elijah *Future – Alice Cullen *Telepathy – Edward Cullen *Shield/Mental immunity – Bella Cullen *Shield penetration - Renesmee Cullen *Thought projection – Renesmee Cullen/Sarah Black *Vision Tracking – Chloe Cullen *Mind control – Chantelle Cullen *Sense of ability strength - Pancrazio Cullen *Thought manipulation – Matthew Cullen *See people’s deepest fears - Unknown *Weaken abilties - Aurora Cullen Copied Physical Abilities + original owner *Speed – Unknown *Enticement – Unknown *True Sight (ability to see angels, demons and weak spots) - Unknown *Telekinesis – Unknown *History of an object – Unknown *Freezing - Ezra *Emotions manipulation – Jasper Hale *Shield – Bella Cullen *Destruction of abilities – Pancrazio Cullen *Reversal of abilities – Sophia Cullen *Returning abilities - Sophia Cullen *Ability booster – Ariella *Fire affinity and pyrokinesis – Allesandra Cullen *Healing – Anthony (Chantelle Cullen's half brother) *Removal of scents/traces - Lucien Esther also has other abilities, from being a Luna Bambini or from being the original. *Immense beauty - Luna Bambini trait *Heightened senses - Luna Bambini trait *Basic witch magic - Drawn from the witches shes met over time *Immortality - Cannot age or be dismembered, burnt or killed *One of only three people with immunity/protection of Lidiya Balev (death incarnate) *Touch of the Moon Pool (can heal/cleanse any created by the moon pool)– gifted by the Italy moon pool after the resurrection of Allesandra Cullen Early History Esthers early life is told in the story Esther. She was born in the Italy Moon pool to Abelena and Joseph. Her mother was Persian and her father Israeli. Esther recognises her nationality to be Italian although aknowledges her Persian heritage because of her name. Esther, with blonde hair and blue eyes is vastly different from her dark haired parents and if they were put next to each other you wouldnt believe they were related. Esther as a child was kept in the Italy Moon Pool after her birth and experimented on, her abilities and weeknesses were tested to great lengths. Esther was saved by one of the witches, Abigail, and set free after witnessing the death of her parents. Esther, having never seen the world before runs into a forest and into a vampire with the ability of speed. She immediately copies this ability without realising and takes off running as fast as she can. We dont know much after that but according to Nikki, Esther travels the world for around 1000 years until the rise of the Volturi when she goes into hiding to protect her species. She lives in Laterina, Italy for 2500 years. Renesmee's Teenage Story Renesmee's Forever Forever After Living in Paradise Forever Legends Minor Stories and One-Shots Relationships 'Eddie Cullen' (Best Friend) 'Aleksander Balev' (Husband/Mate) 'Jane Balev' (Friend) 'Lidiya Balev' (Daughter) 'Anelie Balev' (Daughter) 'The Cullens' (Family) 'Zac James' (Ex-Boyfriend/Friend) 'Ezra' (Ex-Boyfriend) Trivia *Esther was originally supposed to be the villian in Renesmee's Forever. Nikki decided her past would soften her rather than harden her, instead of making her evil she decided to go the complete opposite and make her compassionate and an ally to the Cullens. Appearances and Chapter POVs Category:BNC Category:Pre-Generation Category:Cullens Category:Volturi Category:Luna Bambini